1. Field
Embodiments relate to a plasma display panel (PDP) and, more particularly, to a PDP that can reduce or prevent damage to a substrate due to thermal expansion coefficient mismatch between a dielectric layer and frit glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a PDP is flat display devices in which a predetermined discharge gas is injected between two substrates having a plurality of discharge electrodes thereon to generate a mutual discharge. Vacuum ultraviolet radiation generated by the mutual discharge excites phosphor materials of phosphor layers, thereby realizing display of desired numbers, text, or graphics.
Due to the recent demand for large PDPs, a multi-cutting process technology that enables production of a plurality of, e.g., two to eight, divided glass substrates from a mother glass is used in a manufacturing process to improve efficiency. That is, the mother glass can be divided into unit substrates by forming various pattern layers, e.g., pairs of discharge electrode, a dielectric layer formed to cover the pairs of discharge electrodes, barrier ribs, phosphor layers, and frit glass, are formed on each of the unit substrates, and then cutting a border portion between each of the unit substrates of the mother glass to form unit substrates.
However, conventional PDPs have problems in that, as multiple substrates are obtained at the same time, the substrates are vulnerable to damage due to differences in bending, thermal deformation, contraction, and so forth.